


The modern balcony scene

by Dawnthedreamer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Modern Romeo and Juliet, drunk, drunk romeo, modern balcony scene, modern interpretation of the balcony scene, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnthedreamer/pseuds/Dawnthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern interpretaion of Romeos proposal/ the balcony scene.<br/>He is drunk and has a hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The modern balcony scene

 

[It is night. Romeo is drunk, stands in the garden of the Capulets and has a bottle in his right hand. He throws small rocks at the upper window on the left.]

Romeo:     [hiccups]

                Oh my Juliet. [hiccups]

                My fair Lady. [hiccups]

[Juliet opens the window]

Juliet:        Is that you, Romeo?

Romeo:     My dear. [hiccups]

                It is me thou villain, Romeo. [hiccups]

                The moon doth shine bright tonight. [hiccups]

                But it is nothing compared to thee. [hiccups]

                No match to thine beauty.

[Romeo drinks from the bottle]

Juliet:        What are you talking abou?

                Are you drunk?

Romeo:     Drunk from thy beauty. [hiccups]

                Drunk from 'r love. [hiccups]

Juliet:        Romeo, come on it is late. What do you want?

Romeo:     Late? [hiccups]

                There is no time in love.

                It doth not end. [hiccups]

Juliet:        For Gods sake! What do you want?

Romeo:     [hiccups]

                I want thy love, my fair lady.

                Thou art to whom i belong. [hiccups]

                Will thou marry me? [hiccups]

Juliet:        Romeo, what are you talking about?

                I hardly know you for two months.

Romeo:     'r love is true. [hiccups]

                True like the sparkling stars. [hiccups]

                True like the glowing moon. [hiccups]

Juliet:        Go home Romeo! You are drunk!

Romeo:     I will my dear. [hiccups]

                We will seperate for one last time, [hiccups]

                but thou shall say yes to my proposal. [hiccups]

Juliet:        Fine. Now leave. See you tomorrow.

[Juliet closes the window]

Romeo:     I will see thou then, my fiancè. [hiccups]

 

 


End file.
